Constelaciones
by JessePennywize
Summary: ¿Cuánto tienes que conocer a una persona para saber que la quieres a tu lado toda la vida? ¿Las personas están conectadas? Una multimillonaria DJ. Una pelirroja y una historia que hace que dudemos lo que sabemos del amor y el tiempo para que ocurra esto.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Ningún personaje de Pitch perfect me pertenece. Y ninguno de los describo aquí :D

Este fic lo empecé una noche que me habían roto el corazón y tengo la hipótesis de que si la gente canalizara su dolor de una manera productiva se obtendrían grandes creaciones. Quise probarlo.

Subo todo porque no puedo vivir mi vida sabiendo que no he terminado algo. Así que si a alguien le gusta la historia puede leerla completa, sin necesidad de esperar más :D

Decidí hacer el fic en español, porque me di cuenta que no hay muchos completos.

Ah cabe aclarar que es mi primer fanfic, no sé si después de este escriba más, lo dudo, ya que a veces la creatividad no acude a mí, pero quería explotar este chispazo que tengo por el momento.

Algunos capítulos son muy cortos y unos muy largos, tenía mucha inspiración así que no podía cortarla para colocarlo en otro capítulo.

Acabe este fic en dos días. Así que espero que les guste. : )

Al final si sirve mi hipótesis.

Antes de empezar los textos que se encuentran entre estos signos – – son cosas que los personajes piensan pero que no expresarían verbalmente.

Ahora si.

Empecemos.


	2. ¿UNA PEQUEÑA CRIATURA?

Era una noche de Julio, Beca amaba este mes y Junio y Agosto y prácticamente todos, bueno la realidad es que no, amaba estos meses debido a que eran los meses en donde no había escuela, obligaciones a la mañana siguiente ni pendientes que realizar, donde los chavos pasaban las madrugadas en los antros nocturnos y eso era muy bueno para Beca, consagrada ya como una DJ de su época se dirigía a diversos club nocturnos cada noche para tocar sus mezclas, obviamente hablábamos de mucho dinero de por medio, ya que Beca Mitchell no se presentaba en cualquier lugar y no es porque ella fuera arrogante, no para nada, de hecho la realidad es que ella amaba tocar su música en cualquier sitio, pero aprendió que no cualquier persona apreciaba tan exquisitas melodías jaja o al menos ella pensaba eso de sus mezclas.  
Bueno retomemos Beca Mitchell se alistaba para salir, como siempre se encontraba aburrida en su casa bastante grande, nunca le llamo la atención tener una mansión, ella pensaba ¿y para que tener una mansión si casi no estaré en ella? Pero si, una casa grande.

Ya que desde los dieciocho cuando se mudó a LA empezó a trabajar en su carrera como DJ, no vamos a mentir y decir que fue una cosa bastante sencilla, porque no es así, disqueras tras disqueras le cerraban las puertas, pensaban que una persona tan pequeña no tendría la aprobación del público o que no podría "pegar" tanto como para conseguir un contrato millonario.

Ahora que ella recordaba esas historias mientras se lavaba la cara, frente a su enorme espejo pensaba, que era una semejante estupidez como si para hacer música se necesitara ser demasiado alto, por favor.

Beca Mitchell era una persona testaruda definitivamente, no le gustaba que le cortaran las alas, siempre apostaba por más y sabía que iba a lograr todo lo que se propusiera, pasara por quien pasara.

Solo que a veces pensaba en la idea de compartir con alguien tanto, todo lo que ella había logrado. Porque ¿De qué servía tener cuentas de banco estaban atascadas de millones de dólares pero no tenia en que gastarlo?

Y es que cuando la fama empezó a llegar no fueron contratos pequeños, no fueron colaboraciones pequeñas, no fue nada pequeña su carrera, era tan enorme que no podría decir si alguna vez se imaginó que llegaría a tal magnitud.

Colaboraciones con Katy Perry, Britney Spears, Selena Gómez. Colaboraciones con bandas como One direction, 30 seconds to mars, the chainsmokers. Colaboraciones con raperos como 50 cent, eminem, 2 chainz y la colaboración más reciente con Drake.

Cuando ella pensaba acerca de las personas con las que ha colaborado, bueno, vamos, Katy Perry, Britney y Selena ok, es lógico, su música es tan comercial, tarde o temprano caería con ellas en un estudio discográfico para hacer algo grande pero ¿Y los raperos? Digo esa gente es de temer, con sus cadenas, sus botas y esas chamarrotas que Beca siempre había pensado que las usaban para guardar armas dentro de ellas, y eso solo hizo pensar a Beca una sola cosa, ella estaba en lo más alto del mundo ahora. Ella estaba lográndolo todo! Esa gente que dijo que ella no haría grandes cosas porque era demasiado 'pequeña' no sabía nada. Esa gente no sabía nada.

Mirando su rolex se dio cuenta que ya eran casi las 23:00 y que iba atrasada para su presentación de esta noche.

La había contratado un club, le parecía a Beca que era un club gay o algo así, Beca siempre ha sido demasiado reservada con sus preferencias sexuales, primero porque para ella lo más importante es su carrera no quería que nada, nada la perturbara ni si quiera un poco, segundo porque Beca no necesitaba parejas, ella podía estar con cualquier persona, y cualquier persona se moriría por estar con ella, así eran las cosas, porque una persona que tiene tanta pasión para una sola cosa por lo regular en los demás aspectos de su vida quedan huecos, quedan vacíos que ella llena con millones de dólares y aunque en ocasiones quisiera compartir lo que tenía, el hecho de estar con una persona que quisiera pasar todo el día en cama o haciendo cosas del hogar con ella no le hacía sentir emocionada en lo más mínimo.

Beca agarrando su chamarra de piel por las cuales tenía una seria fijación debido a que cuando las usaba pensaba que le hacían recordar su adolescencia, su juventud y la nueva etapa en la que estaba, ella sentia que era como algo que no cambio en su vida, pero vamos, Beca se reía cuando recordaba que compraba chamarras de piel de $20 dólares y ahora compra de $2000 dólares al parecer por que eran importadas o algo así. Beca no entraba mucho en detalles, ella tenía dinero y por más que gastaba y gastaba su cuenta no se vaciaba, asi que ¿Qué era otro pequeño lujo?.

Cruzaba la puerta, y se encontró con su - Beca no sabía cómo decirle- ¿Mayordomo? No, no creo que sea un término adecuado, le dirá no sé, señor que cuida su casa y a ella.  
Él se llamaba James, Beca cuando lo encontró pensó que no existían otros nombres para los mayordomos ¿O qué? Pero el señor era muy amable con ella, al parecer el sentía un gran cariño hacia Beca debido a que lo ayudo cuando más necesitaba un empleo.

James trabajaba en una fábrica que al llegar nuevos gerentes decidieron liquidar a viejos empleados para dar entrada a manos jóvenes, a manos inexpertas, a manos que se podían moldear fácilmente, James no entraba ya en los planes de la compañía ¿y por qué les cuento esto? No lo sé, creo que era importante decir que Beca Mitchell no era una niña mimada por el dinero, ni alguien que solo buscaba eso en el mundo, no, Beca Mitchell era una persona noble, que cuando podía, ayudaba al prójimo, pero muchas veces el prójimo le apuñalaba por la espalda y ella tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aparentar rudeza, tenía que dejar claro que con ella no se jugaba.

Bueno, Beca conoció a James un mes de Julio le parecía a Beca que esa era la fecha, ella iba por Los Ángeles en su auto nuevo, un hermoso Mercedes Benz al parecer a Beca la parecía una buena opción para ella, después se dio cuenta que no corría tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero esa es otra historia, resulta que Beca iba por la ciudad, con la mayoría de semáforos verdes hasta que le toco uno rojo, se detuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor y vio una pareja de viejos con unas maletas, la señora llevaba una mascada en la cabeza, algo que le pareció muy gracioso a Beca ¿Quién usa una mascada en la cabeza en Julio? ¿Con este calor? En fin la gente está loca, pensó. Pero se detuvo a ver que lloraba, mientras jalaba sus maletas, para cruzar la calle, James le decía algo de "ya veremos donde conseguir un lugar donde dormir no desesperes", ellos cruzaron, el semáforo cambio y Beca siguió su camino, meses después Beca con muchos compromisos por cumplir, con una agenda de trabajo saturadísima y con gran carga de trabajo decidió salir por LA para cumplir cada una de sus obligaciones, verde, verde, verde, verde, verde, amarillo, oh! Diablos fuck!, rojo. A esperar… Y miro a su alrededor. ¿Pero qué era eso que veían sus ojos? Esa mascada la recordaba de un lugar… Piensa, piensa… Oh espera, se está moviendo D: D: D:

Al parecer lo que Beca había visto era un bulto amorfo en una banca, la mascada volvió a moverse mientras un policía gritaba que no podían estar ahí, ya llevaban más de un mes en esa banca y que Los Ángeles no eran lugar para indigentes…

Beca se orilló para entender que estaba pasando (y dejar de estorbar a los demás conductores).

J: Pero oficial no podemos, no tenemos a donde ir, nos desalojaron de nuestra casa.

O: Ese no es mi problema, mi trabajo aquí es mantener la ciudad sin indigentes, es mejor que se vayan de aquí si no quieren que los lleve a la comisaria.

J: Pero oficial, aquí están las pocas pertenencias que tenemos.

O: Ese no es mi problema.

J: Entiéndanos, somos viejos, no tenemos a donde ir.

O: Ya me harte de ustedes dos, recojan todo o lo haremos nosotros mismos, cada semana es lo mismo, se van y regresan al mismo lugar.

Y el policía con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, empezó a romper todo lo que veía en su paso con sus enormes botas, mientras que su compañero empezó a esposar a la viejecita.

Woooow Woow! Beca bajo de su coche y detuvo al policía antes de que este golpeara al viejecito por tratar de hacer que no se llevaran a su esposa.

O: ¿Y tú eres?

B: Buena pregunta, mmm pues vera, resulta que ellos son mis mmmm esteeemmm mmmm mis abuelos, si eso.

O: ¿Tus abuelos? –La miro con una cara extrañada–

B: Si claro :D. Vea el parecido.

Lo curioso es que no se parecían en nada, para empezar James era enorme! 1.92 y delgado como un pedazo de madera. Y su esposa, bueno, no era muy alta pero al menos más que Beca sí.

O: ¿Ah si? Con que son tus abuelos.

B: ¡Pero por supuesto oficial! ¿Verdad abuelos? ¡Los he extrañado tanto! –Y abrazo a James-

O: ¿Y si son tus abuelos porque cada semana están durmiendo aquí?

B: Ahh.. Esteee… Fíjese que tengo una respuesta para eso… Pasa que mi abuelo sí, mi abuelo era teniente en el ejército –El viejecito no pudo más que hacer una cara de ¿Qué diablos está diciendo esta criatura?- Y bueno, a él le gusta mucho sentir que aun está en la guerra, así que cada mes mmm el mmm saca de la casa objetos que le hacen recordar eso y se va por la ciudad, supongo que le recuerda a cuando pelaba en la segunda guerra mundial o algo así –¿PERO QUE DIABLOS? ¿Pues cuanta edad le calculaba esa muchachilla? –

O: Uhhh mmm. Ok. Puede llevárselos PERO SI LOS VUELVO A VER POR AQUÍ JURO QUE ME VALE SI EL MISMO DERROTO AL MISMISIMO HITLER –¿Queee? O la gente de ahora no sabe nada de historia o de verdad se ve muy viejo– LO VOY A ENCERRAR.

B: Claro que si oficial :D. No volverá a ocurrir. ¿Verdad abuelo?

J: Ehh sí, claro que sí.

Los oficiales desposaron a la señora, subieron a su patrulla y se fueron.

B: Muy bien, ahora ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos y por qué duermen aquí?

J: Bueno yo soy James Johnson y ella es mi esposa Catherine.

B: Ok ¿y que hacen unos viejos tirados en un parque?

Al parecer Beca Mitchell no conocía la palabra suavidad al hablar con alguien, pero pues a ella eso no le importaba, conseguía respuestas y eso era lo que más le importaba.

J: Bueno, fuimos desalojados de nuestra vivienda, al no contar con el dinero para pagar el alquiler por más de 3 meses y pues este es el único lugar donde podíamos estar a salvo, sin los adolescentes que venden drogas por las noches, por eso no podemos irnos de aquí, Los Ángeles esta infestada de ellos por las noches.

B: Ok, Ok, bueno ¿Y a que se dedican?

J: Bueno, yo soy un hombre trabajador, reparo todo tipo de cosas, pongo pisos, loza, tuberías, se mecánica, carpintería y todo lo que se necesita en el hogar, mi esposa es cocinera y ama de llaves, desgraciadamente por nuestra edad ya no somos contratados.

B: Mmmm que interesante, suena bastante interesante, bueno, pues es obvio que ustedes no se pueden quedar aquí, ya oyeron al oficial ABUELOS y guiño un ojo.

Esto es lo que haremos, yo ahorita debo ir a cumplir unos compromisos, regresare por ustedes a las 18:00, recojan sus cosas y ya veremos a qué lugar puedo llevarlos para aprovechar sus cualidades.

Los viejecitos se miraron extrañados, era una persona desconocida tratándolos de ayudar, pero bueno, vamos no podían ponerse a dudar en este momento, de todos modos ya no tenían más que perder.

Beca se subió a su coche y avanzo hacia la disquera en la que tenía que entregar unos oficios al parecer necesitaban que ella estuviera presente o algo así. Beca solo pudo pensar que inepta es la gente en ocasiones. Y se marchó.

A las 18:00 los viejitos estaban en la banca con sus maletas en sus piernas, pensaban si era buena idea lo que harían, pero pues, pensaron que una persona de semejante estatura no les podía hacer ningún daño.

Y llego.

B: Excelente, veo que tienen ya todo, suban.

Beca ayudo a James a poner las maletas en la cajuela y ellos subieron, se dirigía a su casa.

En el trascurso del día pensó en qué lugar podían encajar perfectamente esas cualidades de ambos. Y aunque tuvo varias opciones, como recomendarlos a algún nuevo amigo riquillo, recomendarlos en una empresa en donde aceptaran por lo menos a James, al final llego a la conclusión que en su casa no había nadie, que igual no le haría mal un poco de compañía y mantendría a los ladrones lejos de ahí, porque aunque contaba con un excelente sistema de seguridad, no vendría mal un poco de actividad humana dentro de ella.

Cuando llegaron a su casa no pudieron más que mirar por la ventana semejante casa, porque aunque no era una mansión, era una casa enorme (para una persona tan pequeña, jaja).

J: ¿Y…? Mmm – se aclaró la garganta- ¿Dónde estamos?

B: Ahh! Bienvenidos a mi casa, por cierto creo que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos. Me llamo Beca Mitchell.

J: Un gusto : )

B: Muy bien, se quedaran aquí, debido a que no pueden regresar a la calle, trabajaran para mí, usted se encargara de cuidar mis coches y todo lo relacionado a los trabajos rudos de mi casa, reparaciones, etc.-señalo a James-, cuando dijo esto James solo pudo pensar ¿pues cuantos coches tendrá esta criatura?.

Y su esposa será la cocinera y encargada de mantener aseada mi casa. Creo que es la única forma en la que yo puedo ayudarlos, vamos, adelante, les diré en dónde está el lugar donde se quedaran.

La señora Johnson miraba perpleja la casa, era como un sueño que alguien viviera ahí. Pero pues agradeció que esa persona haya 'metido las manos al fuego' por ellos, ella no hablaba mucho, debido a que antes no se estipulaba eso, por lo regular el hombre es el que debía hablar, las generaciones han cambiado y el mundo de ahora le parece taaaan diferente a como a ella se lo enseñaron, pero así había sido en su tiempo y solo esperaba que eso no le causara problema alguno.

Mientras pensaba eso, veía a la pequeña criatura tratando de cargar sus maletas -¿Pero qué diab..? –Se acercó–.

C: Sera mejor que yo la cargue, usted ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros el día de hoy –Y le regalo una sonrisa–.

B: Eh, si claro. Muy bien, síganme…

Beca los llevo a algo así como una chosita, donde tenían lo básico, una cama, un baño –Una cama pensó Catherine, hace cuanto no dormía en una– Les explico cómo estaba distribuido el complejo, por alguna razón esos viejitos le inspiraron confianza a Beca Mitchell y hoy 6 años después, James seguía sintiendo un inmenso cariño por Beca como si fuera su propia hija, cada día le agradecía la oportunidad que les dio a ella y a su esposa.

J: ¿Va a salir esta noche señorita Mitchell?

B: Jaja, te he dicho que no me llames señorita Mitchell, James. Cuanto tiempo de conocernos y tú sigues con eso. –Guiño–

J: Disculpe, solo que uno nunca puede librarse de las viejas costumbres.

B: Es lo que veo. ¿Y su esposa James?

J: Ella se encuentra descansando señorita, después de asear la casa, preparo algo de comida y se retiró a la habitación.

B: Ok eso es bueno. Si, deje instrucciones de que no hicieran mucha comida por que no estaría aquí el día de hoy, pero bueno ¿ya tienes listo a mi bebe?

J: Claro que sí señorita, lo limpie y pulí como usted me lo indico, está afuera estacionado. –Y le aventó las llaves–.

La primera vez que Beca le mostro su garaje a James no podía creer los coches tan hermosos que habían ahí, porque aunque la pequeña DJ aún no se consagraba como la mejor de Los Ángeles, tenía uno que otro auto precioso. Era como si los coches con los que él jugaba cuando era pequeño alguien más jugara con ellos en la vida real, y desde ese día era demasiado cuidadoso con el mantenimiento de cada uno de ellos, recordó que una ocasión Beca lo descubrió mirando con asombro un Lamborghini murciélago y ella se acercó.

B: Es hermoso ¿cierto?

J: Si, no puedo creer cuanto le habrá costado. ¿Y no le da miedo que estos coches corran a muy altas velocidades?

B: Oh si! Demasiadas –Sintiendo en su cuerpo la adrenalina que desprendía cada que ella corría a más de 200 km/h – Pero obviamente tengo cuidado en donde ponerlo a correr, ya sabes por los policías y esas cosas ;) ¿Quiere probarlo?

J: No, como cree eso, es su carro, yo no podría poner mis manos trabajadoras en él.

B: Vamos James no seas tímido, vamos.

J: Ok.

Y se subieron al auto, James recuerda esa anécdota por que tiempo después de empezar a trabajar con ella se dieron cuenta que Beca era una DJ exitosa, ellos no sabían mucho del mundo de la música. Pero a pesar de eso a ellos nunca han pensado que Beca Mitchell sea como esas nuevas ricas que desprecian a la gente, eso hacía que el señor Johnson y la señora Johnson sintieran un gran respeto y cariño hacia ella.

Al bebe que Beca se refería era a su coche favorito, un alfa romeo 4c black ¿Por qué para que era el dinero si no podía gastarlo?

Se subió si antes hacerle una seña a James como si fuera capitán. Y se fue.

Los Ángeles era lo mejor que podía estarle pasando a Beca, era genial vivir en esa ciudad, su ciudad, las luces nocturnas, las personas, las carreteras, era hermoso Los Ángeles. 

Y llego al Poisson, el bar gay por el que había sido contratada esta noche, en la entrada se formaba una gran fila, era enorme, Beca paso al lado con su coche… Mientras que todos los formados veían ese coche, mientras todos los demás esperaban… Mientras todos los demás empujaban.


	3. NEON

C: Aubrey! Esto está a reventar ¿Cómo pretendes que nos dejen entrar estos gorilas?

A: Ayy! Vamos! Nos deben dejar pasar, o sea tengo pases dobles!

C: O sea si te das cuenta que todos los de aquí tienen pases ¿verdad?

A: Ayyyy! Vamos Chlo! No te pongas en ese plan.

C: No me pongo en ningún plan pero o sea! Mira, me han apretado más de mil veces aquí.  
Ya estoy cansada de esperar a que nos dejen pasar : (

A: Cynthia no debe tardar. Me dijo que su amigo que es amigo del que manda en este lugar ya daría la orden para dejarnos pasar, no desesperes Chlo!

Esos ojos azules bebes estaban a punto de llorar, ella no soportaba que no la dejaran pasar a algún lugar o que creyeran algo malo de ella, si ella era muy inocente en el aspecto de que ella no podría hacerle mal a alguien. ¿Por qué la gente creería que ella estafaría a alguien? ¿Por qué la gente piensa que ella robaría algo? ¿Por qué los malditos de la entrada piensan que sus pases son falsos?

CR: Chicas! Lo tengo! –Estirando la mano a través de los dos gorilas que cuidaban la entrada, para pasarle los pases a sus amigas, porque CR ya se encontraba dentro del antro cuando se enteró de lo que había ocurrido y tuvo que salir por ellas–

A: ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Miren gorilotas! Aquí esta! El documento firmado por su JEFE de que nos dejen pasar!.

–Y los gorilas se hicieron a un lado–

C: Muchas gracias Cynthia sentí que moría allá afuera.

A: Ayyy! Ni si quiera fue tan malo, además vimos que iba a ver esta noche –Y guiño el ojo– por que como mi padre lo decía, en el campo de la vida hay que aprender a observar por la espalda y saben a qué me refiero.

Chloe y Cynthia Rose se miraron extrañadas, por lo regular y muchas veces no entendían a que se refería Aubrey pero decidieron no decir nada y continuar a lo que venían esta noche! ¡A divertirse!

CR: Vamos chicas! Tengo una mesa preparada.

Avanzaron entre la multitud, el lugar era fenomenal, era grande y muy llamativo, con todos esos colores del arcoíris, globos, lazos, luces a todo color, el lugar era tan perfecto!

Las bebidas contenían una especie de cosa de neón o algo así había entendido Chloe que hacía que brillaran, o sea las bebidas brillaban! Chloe a veces pensaba que era tan infantil pero alguien debía de hacerlo ¿no? Alguien tenía que tener aun el espíritu joven y seguirse emocionando por la vida cada que esta le presentaba las oportunidades necesarias.  
Alguien tenía que emocionarse muuuuucho por cosas tan básicas como el neón en las bebidas.

CR: Muy bien ¿Qué les parece esta mesa?

A: ¡Dios mío Cynthia este lugar es perfecto! Tenemos la pista de baile a menos de un metro y la cabina de DJ está ahí –Señalando hacia una torre que se alzaba en frente de ellas– esta noche será estupenda!

CR: Lo sé, Lo sé, mi amigo me ha conseguido los mejores lugares :D

A: ¿Y a todo esto donde está el?

CR: Mmmm buena pregunta chica, creo que el anda, el anda… –Pero por más que CR trataba de encontrarlo, no dio con él, supuso que estaría ligando a alguien más– Ya vendrá, –se limitó a contestar–.

Agiten todos su bebida que hoy estamos celebrando el aniversario de Poisson! –Se escuchó por el altavoz!

Y toda la gente empezó a gritar.

Agiten todos su bebida por que hoy estamos celebrando el aniversario de Poisson!

Y la gente se volvía loca.

Agiten todos su bebida porque HOY ESTAMOS CELEBRANDO EL ANIVERSARIO DE POIIIIIIISSOOOOOOOOOON!

Y la gente se quedó perpleja, del techo empezaba a caer humo, globos y papelitos metálicos, la gente se volvía loca! Las luces contrastaban con el humo, las bebidas neón salían a relucir, todo estaba a su máximo esplendor.

La gente estaba loca ese día, era la mejor celebración de un antro.

Amy: Uuuuuuuuffff! Casi me pierdo esto! ¿Pero qué diablos les pasa a esos gorilas de la entrada? ¿No se dan cuenta que soy Australiana y podría morderlos como el mismito Tasmania?!

¡Amyyyyy! -Grito Chloe- :D ¡Llegaste!

Amy: ¡Pero claro que sí! ¡No me perdería por nada esto! Creo que eso sería peor que ser pelirroja – Y rio-

La gente seguía bailando, seguía moviéndose, la gente seguía disfrutando se su velada…

Por favor guarden silencio un momento, hoy como saben celebramos un año más de este magnífico antro –Y la gente grito– Ok ok, gracias muchachos por este recibimiento, sabemos que no lo hubiéramos podido lograr sin lo más importante para nosotros, ustedes –Y la gente grito!– Por eso el equipo de Poisson hemos decidido traerles una sorpresa.

Y las luces se apagaron, para dejar un ambiente conformado por copas de diferentes colores neón… Y de repente una pantalla se prendió. POISSON decia. Y después otra POISSON y después otra POISSON y empezó a caer humo…. Y empezaron a parpadear las pantallas… POISSON POISSON POISSON y cada vez más rápido, mientras se unían las luces, POISSON POISSON POISSON mientras caía humo, mientras se veían las luces, mientras se veían las copas neones. POISSON POISSON POISSON mientras una enorme bandera de arcoíris se desplegaba, mientras la gente gritaba POISSON POISSON POISSON. En los altavoces el equipo de Poisson decía, por favor! Denle la calurosa bienvenida a…. Y la gente estaba en éxtasis, Poisson eran de los mejores antros de Los Ángeles para personas gay, pero realmente cualquier persona podía entrar, CR las había llevado una noche y desde ese día cada viernes pretendían entrar, pero debido a la escuela era difícil mantener ese ritmo de vida aparte de conseguir los pases para entrar, por eso para Chloe Julio era el mejor mes, podía divertirse tanto.

Chloe sabía que le atraían las mujeres, lo supo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero no había encontrado a una persona que valiera la pena compartir su tiempo, amaba a las personas que eran cariñosas con ella, a esas personas con las que podía quedarse a ver una serie en su cama mientras la abrazaba, amaba ese amor tierno, ese que la gente ya no tenia, el hecho de ver a su pareja en vez de escribirle mensajes de textos, esos que cuando pudieran salieran a algún lugar, no importaba cual, solo estar con esa persona que quería, ese lleno de detalles, ese amor que le mostrara que ella era importante en la vida de la otra persona, ella quería ese amor romántico, pero también alguien que la hiciera reír mucho, y que a su lado viera que la vida no es tan difícil, porque ¿para qué iba a estar en un lugar donde no la hicieran feliz? ¿En dónde solo le sacaran lágrimas? –Sacudió la cabeza– Estaba con sus amigas :D y eso era lo más importante para ella, sentir que pertenecía a algo.  
Todo era genial esta noche :D :D :D

Por favooooorrr denle la bienvenida a… –Se escuchó en el altavoz–.

Denle la calurosa bienvenida a….. –Y la gente gritaba, gritaba como si estuvieran viendo a su artista favorito, como si quisieran quedarse sin garganta, como si esa noche fueran a morir y tuvieran que disfrutar esta velada!–

Denle la bienvenida a BEEEEEEECAAAA MITTTTCCCCHEEEEELLLL!

Y la gente se volvió loca! Todos sabían quién era Beca Mitchell! Por favor había hecho colaboraciones con los artistas de esta época, había hecho grandes colaboraciones con DJs como Calvin Harris, Skrillex, Alan Walker!

Y la gente se volvió loca, empezaron a brincar como looooocos! Y la gente estaba en el éxtasis!  
La gente no podía dejar de bailar al son de sus mezclas! Era como si esa noche quedara en el recuerdo.

A: Este es por mucho el mejor aniversario al que ido CR.

CR: Lo sé, chica.


	4. LLAMAS

Beca se encontraba en su cabina. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba empapada de sudor, la gente no paraba de gritar y de bailar, su cabina estaba arriba de la pista en una torre y podía ver tooooodo lo que la gente hacía.

La gente estaba alborotada.

Y esas copas de neon, woow!

Beca observaba todo desde arriba mientras mezclaba…

Después de tres horas observo algo que la intrigo mucho.

En la pista se encontraban unas chicas tratando de ir al baño supuso Beca que a eso se dirigían, se abrían paso entre toda la multitud, pero el cabello de esa mujer, la dejo perpleja, era el cabello más hermoso que había visto alguna vez.

Ese rojo, eran tan despampanante, como si fueran llamas.

Tenía que conocer a esa persona como de lugar. Pero ahora el dilema es ¿Cómo? Obviamente no podía bajar y hablarle así como si nada… O sea primero la multitud la sofocarían con fotos y autógrafos antes de llegar a ella.

¿Como? ¿Cómo? Beca, piensa, piensa.

Tampoco podía hablarle por el altavoz porque eso sería demasiado obvio. ¿Y si a ella no le gustaba? JAJA obvio no, es la grandiosa Beca Mitchell… ¿Pero y si a ella no le gustaba la grandiosa Beca?

Así que siguió pensando hasta que diera con un plan.


	5. COLISIONES

C: ¡Pero Aubrey! Te dije que no tomaras demasiado

A: Ashbsk low se pefo no pufe evitlarlo.

C: Ahora yo soy quien debo cuidar de ti…

A: Perdfon Oofjoz bebdees – y se rio- Perdfon azul bedefs.

C: Aubrey necesito ayuda, ire por CR.

Y Chloe salió del baño en busca de CR tal vez ella podría ayudarla a llevar a Aubrey a su casa o al menos a un taxi.

Los baños daban hacia la escaleras de la torre donde estaba la cabina del DJ y parte hacia la pista de baile, Beca necesitaba un poco de esa bebida que contenía neón, quedo impresionada por semejante belleza… En una copa.

Ella bajaba poco a poco, se estaba cuidando de las personas, lo bueno es que ya eran las 4:00 am y por lo regular esa hora la gente está más ebria que nada, es más fácil escabullirse de los fans que quieren un autógrafo y una foto, o sea, no la malinterpreten, ella regalaba fotos y autógrafos pero no era lo mismo dárselo a 150 personas que a 10 y por lo regular esa gente traía un aliento alcohólico o muchas veces y por la razón que no le gustaba a Beca, querían besarla con un aliento a vomito… Así que mientras bajaba por las escaleras seguía pensando en ese cabello rojo, que desde hace una hora ya no lo veía en la pista, tal vez se había ido ya o tal vez estaba por ahí… Necesitaba saber cómo se llamaba, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Comm….? –Solo alcanzo a oír! Por favor perdóname!– Al parecer algo o más bien alguien había colisionado con ella. ¿Pero que la gente no se fija? ¿O qué? Pensaba mientras trataba de reincorporarse. Y abrió los ojos. Había como un ángel frente a ella, a 30 centímetros de su cara se encontraba una persona con unos ojos azules bebes mirándola preocupada un mechón de cabello rojo caía por su frente.

B: ¿Ya me morí?

C: ¿Quee? No, por supuesto no. – ¿Qué persona piensa si se murió cuando se golpea? Pensó extrañada – Y sonrió, sacando sus dientes a deslumbrar–

B: Oh! Oh! Perdón! Creo que no me fije cuando bajaba…

C: No, la culpa ha sido mía, iba tan deprisa que choque contigo, porfavornomedemandesnipidasaseguridadquemesaquendeaquiporfavormiratengounaamigaenelbañoynecesitollevarlasucasa.

B: Woow Woow! Espera no tan rápido dijo sobándose la cabeza.

C: Lo siento. –Y sus ojos bebes dieron al suelo-

B: –Pero que belleza de mujer, pensó, espera dijo algo de una amiga– ¿Dijiste algo de una amiga?

C: Ah sí, mi mejor amiga Aubrey, está en el baño necesito llevarla a su casa, pero no puedo llevarla sin Cynthia Rose.

B: ¿Cynthia Rose?

C: Si, mi otra amiga, la que iba a buscar cuando choque contigo por lo rápido que iba.

B: Ok. Pues… Si quieres puedo ayudarte yo.

C: ¿Una famosa ayudándome? ¡Esto no me la creo!

B: Jaja, no soy tan famosa.

C: ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que lo eres!

B: Bueno, quieres mi ayuda ¿o no?

C: Si si claro. –Sígueme–

Y la siguió… Y la siguió, como la seguiría toda la vida.

B: Ok, esto no se ve muy bien que digamos.

C: Lo se….

B: Esto es lo que haremos, tu ve por tu amiga Cynthia Rose y saquen a tu otra amiga por la puerta trasera, yo iré por mi coche y la llevaremos a casa.

Chloe estaba como un sueño… ¿En serio estaba pasando todo esto? ¿O sea que probabilidad había que una persona famosa te ayudara con tu amiga ebria? En estos momentos amaba a Aubrey, aunque no se lo diría porque sabía que alimentaria su ego de mejor amiga y aparte debía darle un nuevo dije para su brazalete, pero al conocer a Beca por ella, al ver esos ojos y esa determinación, fue como si supiera en ese momento que la quería en su vida. ¿Pero qué probabilidad había que eso pasara? ¿Qué se enamorara tan rápido de alguien? Y aparte de eso ¿Qué una famosa se enamorara de ella? Por favor. Y no dejaba de verla, sabía que decía algo, pero miraba sus dientes tan hermosos, como veía a su amiga preocupada con esos ojos azules, y como movía las manos cuando hablaba, le parecía gracioso que moviera mucho sus manos pero a la vez era lindo.

B: ¿Me entendiste?

C: –Sacudiendo la cabeza– Ehh! Si, claro, pff.

B: Ok así quedamos.

Y se quedó perpleja, ¿Qué se supone que dijo que debía hacer?

B: Ve por tu amiga CR y te veo en la puerta trasera.

C: Ah sí sí.

Y salió.

C: CR no me vas a creer lo que me paso.

CR: ¿Qué paso chica?

C: ¿Y Amy? –Miro extrañada a su alrededor al no verla–

CR: Al parecer un cadenero le dijo que le parecía la australiana más hermosa del mundo y ahora se están besando, por ahí mira –Y señalo a lo lejos, aunque Chloe solo podía ver una enorme masa gigante en las sombras–

C: Ahh D: ok. –El espectáculo era bastante grotesco de hecho, pero ese no era el punto– Ok, necesito que me ayudes con Aubrey, está en el baño necesito sacarla para llevarla a casa.

CR: Ok chica, pero ¿Y cómo te la llevaras? ¿Ya pediste un taxi? ¿Quieres que te pida uno?

C: Eh no, eso es lo que quería contarte, Beca Mitchell se ofreció a llevarla.

CR: ¿Qué Beca Mitchell? ¿Chloe estas bien? ¿No estas alcoholizada? ¿Cuánto tomaste?

–Chloe puso los ojos–

C: ¡Estoy bien! ¡No es mentira!

CR: Ok ok, a ver llévame a donde según tu Beca te ayudara.

C: ¡Que no es según! ¡Me va a ayudar!

Y se fueron al baño… Cargaron como pudieron a Aubrey y se dirigieron a la salida trasera... Ahí estuvieron esperando al menos por 10 minutos.

CR: ¿Chloe seguro que no bebiste de más? ¿No le pusieron algo a tu bebida?

C: –Con los ojos azules a punto de llorar– Te lo aseguro, hable con ella…

CR: Mira chica tal vez bebiste demasiado y se te cruzaron los cables, con lo que tu querías y es normal, es efecto secundario de la bebida.

Un auto negro entraba al callejón en donde se encontraban las chicas. Se estaciono. Beca abriendo su puerta y bajando de su automóvil se acercó a las chicas.

Cynthia Rose no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía los ojos como platos, se los tallo varias veces.

B: Disculpa por hacerte esperar, digamos que salir de un lugar con un coche así sin llamar la atención creo que es casi una misión imposible.

–Estiro su mano– Beca Mitchell, tú debes ser amiga de mmmm –volteo a Chloe, hasta ahorita callo en cuenta que no sabía su nombre–.

C: Chloe, Chloe Beale.

B: –Beale 3 pero que hermoso apellido, nuestros hijos se llamaran Mitchell-Beale o Beale-Mitchell. Como sea suena genial– Ah mucho gusto.

CR: Cynthia Rose.

B: Un gusto. Muy bien ahora el dilema es como llevaremos a tu amiga a casa, mi coche no es muy grande, y solo cabe dos personas. Pero necesito que tú vayas –señalando a Chloe– para que me indiques la dirección.

CR: ¿Porque no? Que Chloe se lleve a Aubrey en sus piernas.

B: Ok ¿Podrías hacer eso? ¿Aun con el cinturón de seguridad?

C: ¡Claro!

B: Ok, Cinthia Rose ayúdame con esto. –Abrió la puerta del copiloto– Permíteme –Y tomo la mano de Chloe para ayudarla a entrar en el coche. Sus manos *-* son tan hermosas. Tan suaves, tan perfectas. ¿Seguro que no es un ángel?–

Mientras CR sostenía a Aubrey que decía algo de planear un campeonato y que su papa en la guerra decía…

Beca acomodaba a Chloe en su coche, le ponía al cinturón de seguridad, era como si Beca pensara que Chloe era una bebe o algo así, pero en un momento se quedaron mirando fijamente por 15 segundos hasta que Beca salió del carro para ayudar a CR a colocar a Aubrey en las piernas de Chloe.

B: Ok muchas gracias, ya está, no me gustaría dejarte pero pues el deber llama.

Y cerró la puerta del copiloto, se dirigió a su lugar, entro y le hizo una seña como de capitán a Cynthia Rose y se fue.

Cynthia Rose no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cuánta probabilidad había de que eso pasara? Lo último que vio fueron las luces traseras del coche, rojas como el cabello de Chlo, la lógica le pareció muy estúpida y se rio, volteo por última vez para ver si no era un sueño y entro de nuevo al antro.


	6. ORO

Chloe nunca había estado en un auto de lujo, pues era obvio, pero olía tan bien el auto de Beca Mitchell y su decoración era exquisita, la morocha tenia estilo y Chloe lo admiraba, solo sentía el cuero del sillón del copiloto en sus piernas, Chloe pensaba en todas las personas que habrán estado en ese coche y se entristeció un poco, ella no quería ser alguien más de Beca Mitchell.

¿Pero cómo podría ser alguien más de Beca Mitchell con una amiga ebria en su piernas?, no tenía mucha lógica, sus papas le habían enseñado que no hablara con extraños y mucho menos se subiera a un auto con uno, pero ya era muy tarde, era como si Beca le inspirara confianza, aunque iba en contra de todas las probabilidades y de todo lo que debía de hacer.

Beca entro al lugar del conductor. Y cerró la puerta.

B: Ok, así que somos tu y yo.

C: Y mi amiga. –Alzo la mano de Aubrey aunque esta estaba durmiendo ya–

B: Claro… Y tú amiga. ¿Así que dime hacia dónde?

C: –Hacia el fin del mundo. – Pues… Aubrey vive en W. Third Street Ste.

B: Ok, vamos para allá. ¿Te parece si pongo el radio?

C: Mmmm ¿No tienes alguna mezcla tuya aquí?

B: Jaja, ¿Crees que sea de esas personas que oyen su propia música?

C: ¡Pues claro! Es genial tu música, no veo por qué no.

B: –Ö esta mujer es impresionante– Sonrió, muchas gracias, Ok, pondré un poco de mi música.

Y transcurrieron los minutos mientras Beca conducía.

C: Beca…

B: ¿Si? Dime.

C: Esto es muy extraño.

B: ¿Qué?

C: Esto, ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que una famosa me ayude con mi amiga ebria? – Y alzo la mano de Aubrey–

B: Interesante pregunta Beale, no tengo ni idea, es la primera vez que ayudo a alguien con su amiga ebria.

C: Sonrió. –Era la primera 3- Ok. ¿No has ayudado a nadie más?

B: Con su amiga ebria, no.

C: Aquí a la izquierda. Puedo preguntarte otra cosa.

B: ¡Claro!

C: ¿Qué probabilidad hay que una famosa te lleve en su coche y no pienses que te va a matar esta noche?

B: Jaja –Se encogió de hombros– No lo sé, pero si de algo sirve no te mataría esta noche, mi carrera de DJ se vendría abajo.

C: Jaja. ¿Cuántas chicas has subido aquí?

B: –Se atraganto con su saliva– ¿Perdón? ¿Qué?

Chloe noto la molestia de Beca por su pregunta y era obvio ¿Quién era ella para preguntarle eso a alguien que acaba de conocer y le estaba haciendo un favor esa noche?

C: No, nada.

Beca no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo. Después de 30 minutos y con el ambiente tenso Beca al fin hablo.

B: Creo que hemos llegado. Permíteme ahorita te ayudo a bajar. –Y salió del lado del conductor para dirigirse al copiloto–

Chloe no sentía las piernas, Aubrey pesa demasiado o al menos después de una hora de trayecto eso le parecía, no quería moverse por que pensó que con su chamarra de piel y la tapicería del coche no sería un sonido muy placentero, pero ya daba gracias de que al fin hubieran llegado.

Beca saco primero a Aubrey, era más alta que ella lo cual hizo que se le dificultara un poco la tarea, pero al final pudo sostenerla, en lo que la llevaba a la puerta de la casa, Chloe desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto para acompañar a Beca.

Una vez que esta se acercó Beca le paso el brazo de Aubrey por los hombros de Chloe, para que pudiera sostenerla.

C: Creo que lo mejor será que me quede aquí esta noche, ya es muy tarde y creo que ya te hemos causado muchas molestias.

B: No, para nada, si quieres puedo llevarte a casa.

C: La verdad es que ya es muy tarde y creo que lo mejor es que me quede aquí.

B: Ok, pues entonces un gusto Chloe. Chloe Beale.

Chloe no puedo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar su nombre, como ella lo pronunciaba con tanta seguridad.

B: Solo una última cosa.

C: Si, dime.

B: ¿Podrías darme tu número? Te daría el mío, pero por los acuerdos de privacidad es difícil confiar en alguien.

C: Claro lo comprendo, y no te preocupes, yo no le diré a nadie cuando me hables –Guiño–Ok, eso sonó muy estúpido, ¿Y si no me habla nunca? –

Beca saco su celular de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Chloe, ella anoto con dificultad el numero porque con su amiga recargándose en ella era difícil moverse.–Guardar contacto, Chloe Beale, emoji corazón, guardar–

C: Toma, ya está, habla cuando quieras : )

B: Gracias lo hare –Guardo el celular– ¿Seguro estarás bien?

C: Por supuesto –Buscaba en su bolsa sus llaves, pero si no fuera tan despistada sabría donde las guardo, aunque bueno, aunque supiera, con tanto maquillaje, lápiz para ojos, espejo, celular, será difícil encontrar, uh espera, aquí están y las saco como triunfo ¿Por qué para que son los mejores amigos si no tienen duplicado de llaves de tu casa para cuando llegas tarde? –

B: Ok, creo que esto es todo, hasta luego Chloe –Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja y no pudo evitar oler su cabello, olía a ¿cereza?–

C: Hasta luego –Sentía como sus cachetes iban a explotar de calor–

Beca bajo los escaloncillos de la casa y se dirigió a su auto, Chloe peleaba con la puerta para poder entrar, mientras Aubrey susurraba acerca de que si estaban en la película del señor de los anillos y por qué había hobbits en la vida real o acaso era un ¿Dobby?. Antes de entrar Chloe volteo por última vez para ver como el carro se alejaba, lo único que pudo ver fue esas luces rojas perderse en contraste con el amanecer. Subió con dificultad las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Aubrey mientras cuidaba que su bolsa no se callera o Aubrey o ella con Aubrey o ella con Aubrey y su bolsa.

Al fin llego, acostó a Aubrey en su cama y la tapo, ella fue al baño a pensar todo lo que había pasado esta noche. ¿En realidad había chocado/hablado/viajado/darle su número a Beca Mitchell? ¿Su cerebro no le estaría jugando una mala pasada? Sabía que no debía tomar mucho el día de hoy. Se lavó la cara y se dirigió hacia el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, busco un edredón para taparse, cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar esos ojos y esa boca ¿sería posible que las personas se enamoraran a primera vista? ¿Qué hubiera una especie de conexión? Y se durmió profundamente.


	7. VELERO

Beca llego a su casa, estaciono su coche y bajo de él, cuando iba saliendo de su garaje, vio que algo brillaba en su auto del lado del copiloto, se acercó por la ventana para ver que había, al parecer era algo como dorado, el carro era color negro y los vidrios eran de esa tonalidad así que no veía del todo bien, abrió la puerta y al parecer había una cadena con un dije.

CB tenía grabado en la parte trasera de lo que era un pequeño velero – se le ha de ver caído a la pelirroja cuando alzaba las manos de su amiga– pensó Beca, lo agarro con cuidado, como si fuera lo más preciado que ha de ver visto sus ojos y tenía que cuidarlo como si fuera la mismísima pelirroja en sus manos, cerro el auto y se dirigió a su habitación, en ella guardo el dije en una cajita terciopelada negra que por dentro tenia rojo –Mucho rojo últimamente en mi vida– Pensó Beca y la dejo en su buro.

Se dirigió a su baño, para Beca y por más raro que sonaba le gustaba mucho ese sitio, ella misma había elegido todos los detalles de ese baño, las medidas, los colores, la decoración, era enorme para ser un simple baño, es cierto, pero pues a Beca le gustaba y pasaba gran parte de su día meditando mientras veía su rostro por el espejo, así que cada día recuerda que hizo una gran inversión, y ahora pensaba en lo que pasaba. ¿Realmente le había pedido su número telefónico a una desconocida? ¿Realmente había subido a una desconocida a su bebe? ¿Realmente había hecho todo eso? Se enjuago la cara, y se fue a su cama, reviso por última vez su celular y busco el contacto de Chloe Beale, no pudo más que sonreír al ver el emoji que le había puesto, esa mujer tenía la ternura de un osito de peluche y a ella le parecía adorable, no era ninguna desconocida era Chloe Beale y para ella eso le bastaba para haber compartido su auto y su madrugada con ella. Cerró los ojos y durmió plácidamente.


	8. AMANECER

A la mañana siguiente se despertó entre todas su almohadas, Beca amaba las almohadas y tenía una cama King size que le permitía tener muuuuchas, al ver su despertador vio que marcaban más de las 12:00 del día y al lado de él estaba la caja negra, la abrió para asegurarse que seguía ahí el dije del velero que había encontrado anoche, era obvio que debía llamar a la pelirroja para acordar en donde entregárselo, la pelirroja estará como loca buscándolo, o al menos eso le pareció a Beca, era curioso, tanto tiempo en la industria discográfica le dio el talento de poder leer a las personas, captar movimientos que ellos no ven, y saber que tan predecibles pueden ser, ella creía que era un gran talento, pero en ocasiones eso la hacía un poco manipuladora, al saber cómo manejar a las personas para que complacieran sus caprichos, en fin esa era otra historia, se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas, su bata. Era momento de bajar a tomar el desayuno.

Con dolor de espalda, se estiro, volteo a su alrededor, vio a su amiga Aubrey extendida por toda la cama, con sus almohadas por el piso, Chloe pensó que esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba dormir con Aubrey, tendía a patear a la gente y a moverse demasiado por la noche, se espabilo y se sentó, trato de recordar lo de anoche, y su ansia acudió a ella, se dio cuenta que había pasado realmente lo que había pensado antes de dormir, Chloe tenía la manía de cuando se ponía nerviosa tomar su dije y juguetear con él, eso le relajaba y le permitía pensar con mejor claridad, porque aunque las demás del grupo pensaban que ella no se estresaba, la realidad es que ella tenía que ser fuerte para que el grupo se mantuviera unido, pero en sus tiempos libres se quedaba pensando en el pasado y en el futuro, era como si su mente estuviera viajando en esos dos tiempos, por eso cuando su presente era muy bueno, enfocaba toda su atención en ello, por eso disfrutaba pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigas, ellas le enseñaron que la vida era muy divertida en el presente.

Chloe salió un tiempo con una chica, Daphne era su nombre, todo era muy bonito al principio, la llenaba de detalles y cariños, ella era muy feliz, su mente estaba en el presente cuando ella estaba con Daph, pero después de que ella se graduó todo empezó a ir mal, era como si el hecho de que Daphne ya tuviera un trabajo estable le diera derecho de decirle a Chloe que si seguía reprobando literatura rusa no llegaría a nada, que no entendía como a una persona se le podía hacer tan difícil esa materia, no entendía que una persona fuera tan tonta, cuando Chloe recordaba esto, se le inundaban sus ojos azules bebes, ella era fuerte e inteligente, solo que en ocasiones no sabía cómo exteriorizarlo.

Chloe era muy sensible y se preocupaba por sus amigas, por lo que le rodeaban, Chloe era como una esponja con las personas, llegaba un momento en que no podía dejar de pensar en los problemas de sus amigos, por que así era Chloe, para ella lo más importante era que las personas a su alrededor estuvieran bien, como sea, Chloe dejo a esa chica, pensó que ya era suficiente de que alguien le hiciera daño, cuando termino esa relación, fue un momento muy caótico para la pelirroja era como si su mundo se hubiera venido abajo, la quiso mucho si, y nunca entendió por qué unas personas pueden cambiar cuando tienen ya dinero o un lugar de prestigio, ella no quería estar con alguien así, por que Chloe podría tener lo que quisiera pero no podría hacerle mal a un ser humano, si por ella fuera hasta adoptaría a todos los gatitos y perritos que ve en la calle, porque así es Chloe Beale, después de eso decidió que era momento de tomar un descanso de Los Ángeles, era momento de tomar un respiro, viajar a otro país, que se yo… Así que decidió irse a la hermosa y soleada Copenhague o al menos ella pensaba que sería así, porque cuando llego allá se dio cuenta que llovía demasiado en ese lugar y que no se podía hacer casi nada, pero un día mientras estaba en su hotel viendo llover a través de la ventana, vio un pequeño velero atado al muelle, al parecer la lluvia empeoraba y el aire amenazaba con volcarlo, nunca olvidaría ese velero, blanco con una vela color rojo, a pesar del aire que había y la lluvia que lo hundía, el velero salía de nuevo a flote, eso le pareció muy interesante a Chloe por que no fue no solo una vez ni dos ni tres, fueron 8 veces que hizo eso, las conto ella misma, era como si el barco se resistiera a hundirse, admiro su fortaleza, y pensó que ella sería un velero, en sentido metafórico obvio, pero que por más tormentas que hubiera en su vida, o aires tratándola de tirar ella seguiría fiel a sus sueños, ella seguiría fiel a lo que ella es y no dejaría que nadie la quisiera hundir.

Cuando regreso a Los Ángeles le platico a sus papas la historia, como le había ido en un país extraño estando sola y como sobrevivió a la hermosa y nublada Copenhague :D

Chloe era feliz de nuevo, salía a relucir sus hermosos dientes blancos cada que podía y decidió hacerse un dije de ese velero, para recordarse día a día, que ella podía sobrevivir a todo aun cuando pareciera que no, y ahora se encontraba tratando de agarrarlo en su cuello pero se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía, no lo tenía por dios, se paró de un salto y empezó a buscar en el sofá, movió las almohadas, el edredón, fue el baño de Aubrey a ver si estaba ahí, pero nada, Chloe empezó a sentir una tristeza profunda. Lo había perdido. Ella había perdido su barco L se sentó, encogió sus rodillas, enterró la cabeza en ellas y empezó a sollozar, había perdido su barcoL.

Amy, despertó, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, se tocó la cabeza y noto en su muñeca una especie de brazalete, Poisson decía, trato de recordar que había hecho la noche anterior, ok, recapitulo, recuerda a Aubrey, Chlo, CR después ya solo estaba CR y un joven musculoso con un mostacho bastante particular, se detuvo un momento, miro a lado de la cama a lo que ella pensaba que era una bola de sabanas, y cuando alzo un poco el edredón lo vio ahí, un cadenero, un cadenero con el que había dormido –Debo largarme de aquí antes de que despierte– Pensó Amy. Así que busco alrededor su ropa, visualizo cada una de sus prendas, y con mucho cuidado fue saliendo de la cama. Para Amy era más sencillo tener experiencias fugaces con los hombres. Aun no se veía casada con alguien o en una relación tan estable, ella quería experimentar el mundo, ella quería ser libre y domar todo lo que se dejara, entonces para poder hacer eso lo mejor era salir huyendo todas las mañanas cuando se encontraba en un departamento diferente al suyo sin decir adiós o volveremos a vernos, le chocaba el drama matutino de las personas que querían una historia para siempre. Ella pensaba que el para siempre no duraba más que 2 meses y era mejor así. Recogió sus prendas y se fue al baño a arreglarse, en el lavabo vio no una ni dos botellas vacías si no 8 –Vaya noche la de anoche! Arrasamos!– Pensó.  
Se alboroto el cabello, tapo al señor bigote, tomo la cartera que estaba en la mesa de al lado de la cama. –Con que se llamaba Charles, bueno Charles, esta reina indomable se tiene que ir, tomare estos 30 dólares para llegar a mi casa, gran noche la de anoche– Dejo la cartera, le dio un último beso a Charles y se dirigió a la puerta, se volvió antes de cerrarla y vio que Charles seguía plácidamente dormido, cerro con cuidado y se fue.

Bajo las escaleras del edificio, cuando se encontraba en la calle para pedir un taxi, volvió la mirada hacia el edificio y pensó que de todos modos no hubiera podido funcionar.

Tomo el taxi y se fue, lo último que vio fue a una anciana tratando de abrir la entrada principal del edificio.

Cynthia Rose se movió y cayo, entre globos trato de reincorporarse agarrándose de una mesa que había ahí pero no hizo más que provocar un escándalo, varias botellas cayeron al piso, al parecer había pasado la noche en el antro poisson, su amigo que era amigo del jefe le dijo que no había problema alguno si se amanecían, de todos modos el aniversario del Poisson había sido una enorme fiesta en Los Ángeles, y eso colocaba al Poisson como el mejor centro nocturno gay en todo Los Ángeles, –Es la primera vez que duermo en un antro, esto estuvo loco chica!– Pensó Cynthia Rose Vio a su alrededor como a 6 personas más tiradas por todo el establecimiento, medios desnudos, medios ebrios, algunos completamente desnudos pero con una máscara en el rostro. Busco a su amigo que se encontraba al parecer encima de otro sujeto –ok woow woow no quiero ver esto– y siguió su camino, busco los baños del establecimiento, necesitaba enjuagarse la cara y pensar ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su cabeza como bombas pero entre cortados, recuerda a Beca Mitchell con Chloe Beale un carro negro con faros rojos que se veía a lo lejos, a ella bailando con unas chicas que al parecer bailaban muy bien, Fat Amy besándose en la esquina del recinto. Conto con sus dedos –Amy… Ok, Chloe… Ok, Aubrey… con Chloe… Ok– Pero en su cabeza le faltaba alguien, sabía que había algo que faltaba y siguió lavándose la cara, no está de más decir que los baños del antro Poisson después de semejante aniversario quedaron hechos un asco, se veían globos y serpentinas por todos lados, notas con labial en las paredes, en el espejo, vomito en las tazas de baño, tiras de papel de baño por todos lados, pero vamos nada que el equipo de Poisson no haya visto antes, y entonces se oyó un ruido, al parecer en el último baño, había alguien o algo, en el peor de los casos una rata D:

Cynthia miro a su alrededor si había algo con que defenderse y lo único que vio fue un palo de escoba medio roto. –Con este bastara– Tomando el palo de escoba como espada, se acercó lentamente al baño, empujando poco a poco abrió la puerta. Y cuando abrió una mujer grito como loca, provocando que Cynthia gritara también.

D: ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?

CR: Perdón, pensé que eras un ladrón.

D: ¿Un ladrón en el baño de mujeres?

CR: –Se encogió de hombros– Uno nunca sabe. Espera, eres Denisse ¿Cierto?

D: Si –La miro extrañada–

CR: Claro, eres la persona que faltaba.

D: –La miro aún más extrañada y preocupada–

CR: No me malinterpretes, en mi recuerdo mental, contigo baile toda la noche ¿recuerdas?

D: Ahhh! Es cierto, junto con otras 6 chicas ¿no?

CR: Así es, me llamo Cynthia Rose.

D: Denise Lee

CR: Vamos, veamos que hay afuera.

Y las dos mujeres salieron del baño para contemplar un lugar totalmente masacrado por jóvenes llenos de alcohol, la bandera arcoíris servía ahora de sabana para los que se encontraban en el piso, aun había un poco de humo, botellas vacías, globos, era como si el fin del mundo se hubiera producido bajo sus pies.

Se observaron por un momento y encogieron los hombros.

Aubrey despertó, al parecer alguien sollozaba en sus sueños, o era la vida real, Como sea era bastante molesto. Así que trato de abrir los ojos. Y vio a su alrededor, lo primero y perturbador que vio fue a una persona encogida con un cabello rojo moviéndose. –Vaya forma de despertar–Pensó.

A: ¿Chloooo? Al parecer el alcohol la había dejado ciega. –Espera ¿Qué? ¿Estoy ciega? ¿Me voy a morir?, se tallo los ojos. Ah, no estaba ciega, se siguió tallando los ojos hasta que pudo enfocar bien, era Chloe la que estaba llorando, pero ¿Qué diabl…? –

Aubrey podría ser todo lo que quisieran, enojona, mandona, con un carácter de porquería, pero no era mala y menos podía serlo con Chloe, su mejor amiga, han compartido tantas cosas y ellas dos se salvarían la vida mutuamente si tuvieran que hacerlo, Aubrey amaba a Chloe, era una especie de persona tierna capaz de darle a Aubrey un poco de sentimentalismo que a ella le faltaba, nunca entendió como Daphne podía haberle hecho tanto daño a una magnifica criatura, en fin no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que llegar a ella para ver que sucedía.

Trato de mover su cuerpo, –ok… Estoy completa, ahora poco a poco tratare de– ahhhh, y Aubrey rodo por su cama, al tratar de agarrse de algo tiro su mesa de noche junto con su reloj, al parecer lo que causo la caída es que su pierna se enredó en su edredón lo que dificulto que saliera de su cama, con semejante golpe Chloe alzo la vista para ver que ocurría, aun con los ojos rojos no pudo evitar echar una gran carcajada al ver a su amiga en el piso con una pierna atorada en la colcha a medio caer, la alarma a su lado y parte de algunos cables enredados en su cabello.

C: Vaya forma de despertar Bree.

A: Quieres callarte y ayudarme –Puso los ojos–

C: Espera –Y busco su bolso para sacar su celular y tomar una foto– Todos tienen que ver esto. –Y echó otra carcajada–

A: Ok ok pelos de zanahoria, ya ayúdame.

C: Jaja, tienes que admitir que esto es bastante gracioso.

A: –Puso los ojos–

Chloe ayudo a Aubrey a incorporarse, cuando ya estaban sentadas a la orilla de la cama, Aubrey tomo un mechón del cabello de Chloe y le pregunto ¿Por qué llorabas?

C: Lo perdí Bree : (, lo perdí : (

Aubrey no sabía que había perdido pero si algo sabia es que para Chloe perder algo que ella considera importante es el fin de su mundo, es como si hubiera perdido a un amigo o a una mascota, son cosas importantes para ella y no puede evitarlo así es Chloe.

A: ¿Pero qué perdiste?

C: El velero

A: ¿El velero? –La miro extrañada–

Chloe le enseño su cuello. Aubrey ya sabía a qué se refería, ella la había acompañado a comprarlo y grabarlo cuando regreso de su viaje de Copenhague y era muy importante para la pelirroja.

A: Pero podemos conseguir otro Chloe : ( No estés triste.

C: Pero Aubrey, ese velero me ha acompañado en tantas cosas, no puedo pensar una sola anécdota sin el en mi cuello.

A: Chloe, pero podremos tener nuevas aventuras con el nuevo velero, igual y te gusta más.

C: ¿Gustarme más? –Chloe la miro extrañada y aunque no lo quería decir, su cara era de ¿en serio? Que estupidez, pero no dijo nada, sabía que su amiga siempre hacia lo necesario para hacer que ella no se entristeciera y eso lo agradecía–

A: Ven –Y la abrazo–.

Chloe no pudo evitar llorar otra vez, como lo había perdido, ¿Y en dónde? Pudieron haber sido tantos lugares en el Poisson, en el callejón cuando esperaba a Beca, en la entrada de la casa de Aubrey, tomo nota mental de que al bajar por el desayuno revisaría la entrada a ver si de casualidad estaba ahí, mientras tanto solo quería seguir llorando en los brazos de su mejor amiga.


	9. ZAFIRO

Las semanas posteriores al aniversario del Poisson Beca estuvo llena de trabajo, no podía ir a un sello discográfico cuando ya le estaban llamando en otro, o en algún club o en alguna fiesta, el punto es que sentía que necesitaba un descanso, solo llegaba a su casa a dormir, despertaba desayunaba y se iba al trabajo… Así era su vida por el momento…

Hasta que por fin después de tres semanas, con tres sellos discográficos en los que estaba trabajando por las colaboraciones que tenía con sus artistas y con más de 7 antros a los que estuvo asistiendo, se tomó unas "vacaciones" de tres días, el primer día durmió todoooo el día prácticamente, el segundo día, se ejercitó, porque aunque no lo pareciera a Beca siempre le gustaron los deportes y el ejercicio y el tercer día al revisar que a lado de su alarma se encontraba la caja negra con el velero de la pelirroja decidió mandarle un mensaje.

B: ¡Hola! Perdón por enviar este mensaje hasta ahora, tuve una carga de trabajo tremenda que no me permitía salir de los sellos discográficos, al parecer la noche del Poisson se cayó tu cadena en mi coche, la tengo sana y salva, ojala pudiéramos quedar para dártela, contéstame cuando puedas y no olvides no darle a nadie mi numero por favor. Emoji guiño Emoji sonrisa. Enviar.

Chloe estaba en un desayuno con las chicas, se encontraban en el patio de la casa de Aubrey, estaba Cynthia Rose, Amy y obviamente Aubrey. Cuando su celular sonó, Chloe lo miro extrañada, era raro que alguien le enviara un mensaje, al menos que fueran las chicas, pero las chicas estaban con ella ahorita, así que lo abrió y lo leyó detenidamente.

C: ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! –Salto de emoción–

Las demás la miraron extrañadas al menos que haya sido su calificación de Literatura Rusa ¿Qué más podría ponerla de esa manera?

C: Ok, déjenme de ver como si estuviera loca. Beca Mitchell me acaba de mandar un mensaje y resulta que la noche del Poisson mi cadena del velero se cayó en su coche. ¡Entienden! ¡Tiene mi cadena! ¡Que emoción! ¡No la perdí!

El grupo de chicas se miraron extrañadas unas a otras. ¿Acaba de decir que Beca Mitchell le mando un mensaje y lo que más alegría le da es que no perdió su cadena?

A: A ver déjame ver si entendimos ¿Acabas de decir que Beca Mitchell tiene tu cadena que se cayó en SU auto?

C: Si, eso es lo que acabo de decir.

Amy: ¡¿Estás diciendo que la Jodida Beca Mitchell te mando un mensaje?!

C: Si, al parecer sí.

Aubrey miro a su amiga. – ¿Y cuándo pensabas contarme que conocías a Beca Mitchell? –

Chloe recordó que con lo que había pasado con su cadena no le había contado a las demás lo que había pasado esa noche del Poisson.

C: Bueeeeeno, de conocerla, no la conozco, ella me ayudo contigo la noche del Poisson, ella nos trajo a casa.

A: –Aubrey la miraba perpleja– ¿O sea estas diciendo que estuve en el auto de una famosa?

C: –Asintió– Si, creo que sí.

A: ¡ESTUVE EN EL AUTO DE UNA FAMOSA! –Y ahora ella estaba brincando por todo el patio– Con razón soñé con un Dobby esa noche.

Chloe puso los ojos.

CR: ¿Y qué le dirás Chloe?

C: Pues es obvio que debo quedar con ella, quiero recuperar mi velero :D –Y empezó a escribir el mensaje–

C: Claro que sí, no puedo creer que lo tengas tú, pensé que lo había perdido, es sumamente importante para mí, por favor cuídalo mucho, y no te preocupes, ser una exitosa DJ tiene sus desventajas, tu dime que día estas libre y yo podre. Emoji besos. Enviar.


	10. TOPACIO

Después de varias citas canceladas, por los múltiples compromisos de Beca Mitchell hoy era el día.

Chloe podría enojarse y entristecerse cuando se ponían de acuerdo cada vez y 2 horas antes Beca le hablaba para cancelar, se extendían sus juntas, o los ensayos, los antros la requerían antes, blah blah, en ocasiones pensaba que para Beca ella no era tan importante, pero cuando después de cada compromiso le mandaba un mensaje de voz deseándole las buenas noches o un gran día, contándole como ha estado su día, lo que le había molestado de la junta de ese día o porque su mezcla no quedaba hacia a Chloe cambiar de parecer, era raro, platicaban muuucho pero no se habían visto ni si quiera una vez después de Poisson, era como un noviazgo pero realmente no lo era porque ninguna de las dos habían preguntado eso, era muy raro porque Beca podría enviar un audio de 44 minutos cada noche y Chloe responder casi el doble contándole detalladamente su dia pero no se habían visto, ni si quiera tenían una relación formal, era como un noviazgo por teléfono, a Chloe le parecía raro por que tampoco en las entrevistas Beca hablaba sobre su vida sentimental, a veces Chloe igual pensaba que se estaba ilusionando con algo que no era como ella pensaba y cuando se lo contaba a Aubrey ella decía que solo se cuidara porque Beca era famosa y no sabía que podría tramar pero Chloe pensaba que estaba siendo muy feliz por el momento, aunque sus pláticas eran a destiempo, ya que cuando Beca mandaba sus audios en las madrugadas Chloe dormia y cuando Chloe contestaba en las mañanas Beca dormía pero era bonito y a la vez raro.

Si alguien le iba a decir que conocería a Beca Mitchell y que platicarían todas las noches, a ese alguien le diría que estaba loco. Pero a Chloe le gustaba, le gustaba la morocha de ojos azules, le gustaba su forma de ver la vida, como la llevaba, y ella no podría cortarle las alas, claro que le gustaría que se vieran todos los días, que Beca no tuviera que cancelar sus citas, pero entendía que Beca estaba en la cima de su carrera en este momento. Y ella no podía ser egoísta y pedirle que no lo hiciera, más cuando sabía que Beca nació para eso.

Pero hoy era el día. Beca le había comentado que el rapero 50 cent daría una fiesta en honor a su nuevo contrato multimillonario y quería que ella estuviera ahí, debido a que Fifty era un amigo muy cercano de Beca.

Chloe no pudo evitar sentir cierta ansiedad. ¿Y si ese lugar no era para ella? ¿Y si defraudaba a Beca Mitchell siendo ella una mortal?

Beca le hizo llegar un vestido, bastante caro le parecía a Chloe por el empaque de este, pero cuando lo saco de su caja vio que era hermoso, un vestido color topacio claro con degradado blanco, era hermoso y a Chloe le gustaba, le gustaba en serio.

Beca Mitchell podría salir con quien quisiera (cosa que no se sabía mucho que lo hiciera) de hecho se podría decir que Beca Mitchell era de las niñas bien de los Ángeles, nadie sabía cuándo se acostaba con alguien o si salía con alguien, ella mantenía todo muy discreto, lo cual le daba cierto temor a Chloe que se preguntaba constantemente con cuantas personas habría estado, pero con el tiempo Chloe pensaba que lo que haya pasado antes con Beca no era de su incumbencia y por el momento había algo en Beca que la hacía sentir segura, Chloe pensaba que Beca era demasiado leal y eso era lo que le inspiraba confianza, era una persona que si algo no le parecía se lo diría o si le parecía algo muy bueno, lo diría. Beca era estupenda, y no podía dudar de ella y menos cuando la invito a estar con ella en un evento tan importante.

A Chloe le daban un poco de miedo los raperos pensaba que era gente violenta y se lo hizo a saber a Beca, pero Beca la hizo sentir segura.

–Fifty es mi amigo, no temas, yo estaré contigo toda la noche, he de confesar que al principio también me daban miedo, pero son buenas personas, solo han pasado por mucho– Le contesto.

Chloe se encontraba peinando mientras oía las mezclas de la DJ. Ya quería que fueran las 22:00 para ver a Beca, después de Poisson no se habían podido ver, ya habían pasado más de 3 meses y las personas le decían que si ella la quisiera bien ya se hubieran visto aunque sea una vez, pero Chloe entendía perfectamente lo que hacía Beca, de hecho se podría decir que esa cualidad la conservo durante años. Entendía lo que Beca necesitaba en ese momento y ella no quería ser una novia de esas molestas que no dejan crecer a su pareja por tenerla a lado, no, ella quería que la persona que estuviera a su lado fuera feliz haciendo lo que más amaba y si lo compartía con ella, ella era más que feliz. Pero amaba a Beca, la había amado desde el primer momento, solo que no lo había notado, no había notado que si se pueden enamorar las personas en una noche y que sí, si hay una conexión especial cuando dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, colisionan.

Hoy era el gran día, Chloe se sentía tan emocionada! Ya habían pasado las 20:00 horas que son las dos horas antes en las que Beca llamaba para cancelar el compromiso. Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Y sabía que las horas se le harían eternas.

No lo podía creer, al fin volvería a ver a la pelirroja! Después de todos los meses de trabajo que ha tenido, se presentó la oportunidad perfecta. Fifty haría una enorme fiesta y quería que Chloe viera eso, quería estar por fin con Chloe públicamente, esa mujer le gustaba demasiado, aunque no lo exteriorizara, por que así era Beca Mitchell controlando todos sus sentimientos, queriendo llevar el control de las situaciones, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera el corazón arder cada vez que planeaban una salida, ella sabía que era la única culpable de que no la haya podido ver antes, pero el trabajo era el trabajo, no podía dejarlo solo por amor, no, quería darle a Chloe lo mejor, porque se lo merecía, y quería que ella estuviera a su lado cuando acabara de poner el último bloque de todo lo que construyo en estos años.

Beca salió con muchas mujeres antes, famosas sobre todo, modelos de Victoria Secret, cantantes, DJ, Actrices. A los paparazis los mantenía callados con una considerable suma de dinero, pero valía la pena, la privacidad de Beca era lo más importante para ella y para la persona que estaba a su lado, y aunque con muchas chicas se sintió identificada, con ninguna se sintió como con la pelirroja, como si fuera adolecente otra vez, Beca pensaba que cuando uno es joven, ama demasiado a las personas, con mucho sentimiento, piensa que las cosas no van a cambiar y que esa persona es para siempre, pero conforme vas madurando se dio cuenta que puedes tener mucho en común con las personas y no por eso las quieres en tu vida para siempre. Con Chloe era todo distinto, era como si a ella no le importaba que fuera Beca Mitchell o sea si entendía que su carrera era lo más importante, pero nunca sintió que Chloe fuera de esas mujeres materialistas que están con alguien por dinero o por decir que salen con alguien importante, no, Chloe era tan joven en su corazón, a Beca le parecía que nadie le había hecho algún daño ya que ella amaba cada día como si fuera nuevo, no sabía cómo describirla en ocasiones pero de que a Beca le parecía que era un ángel hecho persona, no cabía duda de eso.

Por fin acabo de alistarse. Beca nunca había sido tan femenina, aunque no tenía un estándar bien definido, por lo regular las personas quieren que se coloque en una esquina o usaba vestidos o usaba de pantalones de vestir y a Beca le chocaban los estereotipos, porque su alma era libre. ¿Por qué alguien más le diría como se debía vestir? Así que en ocasiones se presentaba en las alfombras rojas con vestidos carísimos y en otras ocasiones con pantalones de vestir y blusas con corbatines, porque sentía que se veía bastante bien. Hoy solo iría con pantalón de vestir y una blusa junto con su saco, le hubiera gustado llevar vestido pero cuando fue a comprarlo vio un vestido hermoso que prefirió que Chloe lo usara, sabía que combinaría con sus ojos y quiso regalárselo.

Se acomodó su Tag Heuer y miro la hora. Era hora de partir. Hoy era una noche especial. Hoy vería por fin a la pelirroja.

Recordó que se le olvidaba la caja. Regreso a buscarla, la metió en su saco y bajo por las escaleras.

J: La veo muy contenta señorita.

B: Lo estoy James, lo estoy, hoy es el gran día.

J: Lo sé, si no, no me hubiera pedido que sacara su Bugatti.

Beca le guiño un ojo.

El Bugatti de Beca era negro con una franja azul, sus ventanas polarizadas negras y sus puertas de mariposa con un #1 en cada una. Le gustaba mucho ese coche, fue el primer auto que se compró cuando tuvo sus primer contrato grande y lo seguía amando como el primer día, quería llegar por la pelirroja en ese coche, porque solo ella podría subirse en ese coche, que significaba tanto para ella, cumplir una meta, cumplir un sueño tan grande.


	11. 50 CENT

Eran las 22:00 en punto, un coche negro con azul se había estacionado en frente de su casa, y no era por que Chloe estuviera viendo por la ventana desde hace 20 minutos, para nada, lo que le sorprendió es que ese coche no es el que llevaba el día del aniversario de Poisson, estaba ebria pero recordaba que era negro, pero bueno, se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando la vio bajar, por fin, el tiempo se detuvo para que Chloe pudiera observarla con ese aire de 'yo soy la mejor en este mundo' su cabello suelto lucia tan hermoso cayendo por sus hombros, veía como caminaba con tanta seguridad. Y lo último que escucho fue el timbre.

Chloe se vio por última vez en el espejo antes de salir de su habitación, era como un sueño todo esto, realmente no podía creerlo, estaba a punto de salir de su casa con Beca Mitchell.

Abrió la señora Beale.

B: Buenas noches señora. ¿Esta lista Chloe? –Sonrió –

La mama de Chloe inspecciono rápido a la persona que tenía delante de ella, no era muy alta pero, era bien parecida, tenía estilo, reconoció.

SB: Si claro, le llamo en un momento.

C: No hace falta mamá, estoy lista.

Beca volteo hacia las escaleras que hasta ahora estaban de espalda a ella y la vio descender, tan hermosa, tan única, tan Chloe Beale, Beca se detuvo a mirarla y supo que era la persona con la que quería pasar sus días, es ilógico decir esto ahora, porque para tomar esa decisión es necesario convivir con esa persona y conocer sus manías, pero ella sabía que todas las manías que Chloe pudiera tener podría respetarlas. Chloe llego hasta donde estaba Beca.

B: Pareces un ángel recién caído –Y sonrió, mostrando sus dientes –Beca siempre trata de mantener sus cumplidos al margen, pero sentía que hoy era una ocasión especial, sentía que hoy tenía que decirle todo lo que no había podido decirle por el trabajo, las juntas, los antros, todo lo que le estaba quemando por dentro, esa mujer de los ojos azules bebes–

La señora Beale sonrió.

Chloe se ruborizo –Muchas gracias– Contesto.

B: Creo que es hora de irnos. Señora Beale un gusto. –Estiro la mano–.

SB: Cuídense mucho por favor.

C: Lo haremos mami, te quiero : )

Salieron de la casa, Beca ayudo a Chloe por los escaloncitos para que su vestido no se atorara con sus zapatillas.

B: Con que aquí vives, eh.

C: Si J ¿Qué te parece?

B: Muy acogedor y tranquilo este vecindario.

C: –Sonrió–

B: Permíteme.

Y abrió la puerta del Bugatti para que Chloe entrara, pero antes, la beso, porque puede que no la conociera del todo, porque puede que solo hablara con ella por mensajes de audio, pero Chloe era perfecta y no podía vivir su vida perdiendo más tiempo.

Chloe la tomo de la nuca y la acerco hacia ella, ella estaba enamorada de Beca incluso antes de que la conociera, sabía que era la persona que necesitaba en su vida, sabía que quería vivir con Beca Mitchell, se sentía segura con ella y no quería que acabara esta noche. La beso como la hubiera besado esa noche que se acercó a despedirse de ella en la casa de Aubrey, la beso como si necesitara de Beca Mitchell para sobrevivir, sintió su olor a yerbabuena, siento su lengua y su respiración, llego a ella el perfume que traía puesto, y la abrazo, quería a esa mujer no solo esta noche. La quería en su vida para siempre, si es que eso existe.

Chloe se separó.

B: –Se aclaró la garganta –

C: Creo que deberíamos irnos – Dijo mientras sus ojos fijaban la atención en el movimiento de la cortina de la sala de su casa – Sonrió.

B: Ok, vámonos.

Beca cerró la puerta del copiloto y se subió en su asiento, en el trayecto estuvieron platicando de todo, donde crecieron, donde estudiaron, que esperaban de la vida, su música favorita, sus películas, que es lo que más temían de la vida, hablaron de prácticamente todo y aun así parecía que tenían aun tanto de que hablar.

Habían llegado a la fiesta de 50 cent, al parecer al rapero se le hizo una buena idea poner una alfombra roja, porque estaban a punto de presenciar la mejor fucki** fiesta que un rapero hubiera hecho.

Había una enorme fila, paparazis a todo lo que daba, cantantes, actrices, modelos, había toda una fiesta hollywoodense ahí transcurriendo por la alfombra roja.

Mientras que Chloe y Beca esperaban en la fila de autos para descender, Chloe veía todo el mundo Hollywoodense pasar, no podía creer tanta ostentosidad. Y hablo.

C: Beca, tengo miedo.

B: –La miro extrañada– ¿De qué?

C: ¿Y si yo no encajo aquí? Hay muchos paparazis ¿No te da miedo que te vean conmigo?

B: –Pensó antes de contestar– No importa si no encajas aquí, si te sientes incomoda me lo haces saber y nos vamos.

C. ¿Enserio? –La miro con ojitos de puppy–

B: ¡Pero por supuesto!

C: ¿Y no te da miedo que Fifty se enoje contigo?

B: ¿Has visto la cantidad de gente que hay aquí? No creo que note mi ausencia. Además Fifty es un buen amigo, entenderá.

C: Te amo.

B: –La miro extrañada y después contesto– Y yo a ti Chloe Beale. Aunque aún falta mucho por conocer.

C: Eso sí, pero ¿crees en las almas gemelas?

B: Pues… Así como almas gemelas no creo… Pero si tú eres mi alma gemela entonces si creería.

Chloe se acercó a besarla, la volvió a tomar por la nuca y la beso.

Beca solo pensó: Podría hacer esto toda mi vida.

Se separaron.

B: Entonces Beale ¿Qué hacemos?

C: Perdón Beca, solo que siento que no me sentiría cómoda con todo esto, no estoy lista.

B: Ok no se diga más :D –Y arranco el auto saliendo de la enorme fila donde se encontraba, agarrando con una mano el volante y la otra la mano de Chloe Beale– Siri, contáctame con Fifty por favor.

Siri: Llamando a Fifty rapero loco.

–Sonó el tono de llamada –

50: ¿Bueno?

B: Fifty, soy Beca, me surgió un imprevisto, y no poder llegar a la celebración.

50: ¿Queee? ¿Estas bromeando? Eres la mejor DJ que hay en LA. Te necesito en mi fiesta!

B: Lo sé, pero esto es importante Fifty.

Por loco que pareciera Fifty se volvió en uno de los amigos más allegados de Beca Mitchell, él le mostro lo dura que debía ser para lograr todo en esta vida y cuando la vida le daba portazos en la cara, Fifty siempre estaba ahí alentándola para que no se rindiera, podría decir que Fifty la ayudo bastante para llegar a donde está y siempre estaría agradecida con él por eso.

50: Es por la chica de la que hablaste ¿cierto?

B: Diablos ¡Cállate! Estas en altavoz.

50\. Lo sabía chica! No lo puedo creer la jodida Beca Effin Mitchell esta de noviecita. 

Chloe no podía evitar reír por lo que decía Fifty al teléfono, a ella siempre le pareció que Fifty era un tipo muy rudo y duro, pero cuando Beca le hablo de lo que había pasado y como se levantó de eso lo admiro mucho y lo respeto aún más, ojala lo llegara a conocer un día.

B: Ay ya cállate!

50: Jajaja, ok Beca solo porque eres como una hermana para mí, pero no se te olvide que quiero conocerla.

B: Lo harás amigo mío, y oye antes de que se me olvide, te deje un regalo en la caseta que tienes a la entrada de la casa. Pasa a recogerlo.

Fifty y Beca habían compartido tanto en los últimos años, que se podría decir que Beca sabía perfectamente donde se encontraban los lugares secretos de la mansión de Fifty y cuando debía regalarle algo, siempre lo escondía para que nadie más supiera más que él.

50: Ok blanquita, cuídate y estamos en contacto. –Y colgó–

C: ¿A sí que él sabe de mí?

B: Jaja, si, bueno Fifty es uno de las personas con las que más trabajo, él y yo estamos tratando de tener un sello discográfico que absorba a los demás, se preocupa por como estoy y todas esas cosas cursis. Le conté de ti porque estaba en el dilema de que si dos personas se pueden enamorar tan rápido.

C: Interesante y por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

B: Ya veras :D


	12. EL RISE

Beca siguió conduciendo, iban al puerto que se encontraba a una hora y media de la reunión con Fifty. A los 40 minutos Chloe hablo.

C: Oye Beca ¿Qué regalo le diste?

B: Ah! Debes saber que Fifty y yo aparte del amor a la música compartimos el amor a los carros, Así que…

Tiene una llamada entrante de Fifty rapero loco –Dijo Siri.

B: Contesta, Siri.

50: No te pases Beca esto está de locos! ¡Cómo crees Blanquita! ¿Cuánto dinero te gastaste en esto?

Chloe la miro extrañada. ¿Qué le habría regalado Beca a Fifty para provocar tanta locura en él?

B: Cálmate viejo, me habías dicho que querías uno así, no hice más que darle un toque personal y ya está.

50: Estas loca, pero gracias. Gracias. –Y colgó–.

C: Beca ¿Qué fue lo que le regalaste?

B: Fifty quería un Ferrari, cuando yo pude comprar este coche –Señalando su auto – hicimos un pacto que el primero que tuviera la suma de dinero necesaria para comprarle un coche al otro lo haría y decidí comprarle un auto pintado con el logo del sello discográfico, el hoy está celebrando un contrato por el que vivió trabajando 7 años de su vida. Se lo merecía.

Chloe no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo era como si Beca tuviera tanto que compartía con la gente a su alrededor y eso hacía que a Chloe se derritiera por ella, ya que nunca se le hizo una chica materialista como muchas personas que abundan en Hollywood, sentía que a pesar de que eran muy diferentes en expresar sus sentimientos Beca cuidaba a sus amigos como ella a sus amigas. Y nunca ha creído que Beca se sienta más que alguien por tener más que las personas promedio y por eso amaba a Beca Mitchell.

C: Beca podrías orillarte.

B: Claro, si ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien?

Beca se orilló, en un lugar donde no daba la luz apago el motor y se quedó mirando a Chloe. Chloe se movió, para desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y poder colocarse en las piernas de Beca, miro detenidamente sus ojos mientras tomaba en sus manos la cara de Beca, en los ojos de la morocha había un poco de confusión.

C: No temas, se lo que hago. –Y la beso–

Beca no podía estarse quieta, los labios de la pelirroja sabían tan deliciosos, su aroma a cereza hacia que esto fuera un sueño, necesitaba más de la pelirroja porque aunque ella no quería, sus manos empezaron a recorrer la espalda de la pelirroja sentía que la ropa empezaba a estorbarle, sus manos se la pasaban jugueteando con el cierre del vestido así que después de dudar, lo deslizo, dejando al desnudo la espalda de la pelirroja, sintió su piel tan suave, era como si estuviera tocando seda, Beca seguía creyendo que la pelirroja era un ángel caído del cielo.

La pelirroja tembló cuando sintió las manos de la morocha recorrer su espalda, quería que tocara cada parte de su cuerpo y aunque estaba en un coche que era el lugar menos romántico para hacer eso, no le importaba, tenía a Beca Mitchell en sus manos, sentía su cabello mientras la morocha le besaba el cuello y sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por el cuello de Beca tratando de desabrochar la blusa que traía puesta, pero algo la detuvo.

Las manos de Beca habían llegado al punto donde no había retorno, paso por las costillas de Chloe, paso por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, eran tan suaves y perfectos, le cabían en sus manos, era tan perfecta casualidad que las personas estén destinadas para ti y Chloe solo se limitó a retirar lo que quedaba del vestido para dejar su cuerpo desnudo frente a Beca Mitchell.

Beca no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era tan hermosa, el cabello de Chloe caía por sus hombros llegando a la mitad de sus senos, rara vez una luz de algún auto les daba pero las veces que paso, era mágico, era ver el cuerpo de la pelirroja desnudo de una manera tan sensual. Beca se limitó a tocar sus senos poco a poco, mientras besaba a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja estaba disfrutando tanto este momento, sentía el olor de Beca Mitchell que mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirroja fue quitándose el saco y desabrochando su blusa para facilitarle la tarea a Chloe.

Beca empezó a descender su boca hasta llegar a los pezones de la pelirroja y mordió levemente uno.

C: Diablos Beca!. Esto es delicioso. –Gimió–

Y mordió un poco más. La pelirroja volvió a gemir, mordió un poco más, la pelirroja disfrutaba, no podía hacer más que arquearse, le alzo la cabeza y la beso, pasando por sus labios y llegando a su oreja.

C: Estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Lo sabes cierto? –Y empezó a morderle la oreja–

Beca no tuvo más opción que morderse el labio, mientras sus manos descendían y llegaron a donde querían, agarro las nalgas de la pelirroja, las masajeo para meter su mano dentro de las pantis de la pelirroja y empezó a masajear su clítoris, la pelirroja se arqueaba, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan buena haciendo eso.

Beca alzo el pequeño compartimiento que estaba entre los dos sillones, ese que sirve para colocar las bebidas y acostó a la pelirroja en ambos sillones, ya acostada la miro con la poca luz que había de los pocos coches que pasaban por ahí, miro su cabello, su boca, sus labios con el labial corrido, sus ojos, su cejas, sus pestañas, quería grabarse todo lo de la pelirroja, se quitó la blusa y el sujetador y se acercó a la pelirroja, paso su boca por su mandíbula hasta llegar al oído de la pelirroja.

B: Te amo Chloe Beale, me encantas y quiero estar toda mi vida contigo.

A Chloe se le llenaron los ojos de agua, pero no era momento de llorar, lo que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente a la morocha, sentir su espalda desnuda, sentir su cadena fría en su pecho y entonces paso, las manos que se encontraban hasta ese momento jugando con las piernas de la pelirroja –que piernas pensaba la morocha– Subieron hasta la cadera, descendiendo poco a poco mientras Beca retiraba el panty, estaba desnuda ese ángel en su coche de más de 2.5 millones de dólares y a Beca le excito eso, volvió a plegarse con la pelirroja y fue cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en la vagina de esta, Chloe no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que arquearse, quería mover los brazos pero no podía, ya no había espacio, así que lo único que podía hacer era arañar la espalda de la morocha, al principio tuvo miedo de lastimar a Beca, no quería que parara pero al parecer a la morocha eso solo la excitaba cada vez más y más que hacía que introdujera sus dedos con mas rapidez, la pelirroja ahora mordía su hombro.

C: Te amo Beca! –Gritaba–

Y Beca seguía besando su cuello, su oreja, sintiendo sus pezones juntos a los de ella.

Podría hacer esto toda mi vida, pensaba Beca.

Beca no podía detenerse, Chloe era una droga para ella, necesitaba más y más de ella, cuando terminaba necesitaba besarla más y más y más. Y así transcurrieron 2 horas más, con las chicas desnudas en un auto de 2.5 millones, con una noche estrellada en Los Ángeles y autos pasando de vez en cuando por donde ellas se encontraban. Después de todo lo ocurrido, Beca se sentó en su asiento, mientras le pasaba a Chloe su vestido y esta se arreglaba.

B: Prenderé la luz ¿ok?

Después de estar prácticamente tres horas en un coche a oscuras no cabe decir que la luz las cegó por un momento, Beca cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir poco a poco para poder acostumbrarse a ella, y la vio, Chloe se estaba tallando los ojos, sintiendo la misma quemazón que sintió la morocha anteriormente.

B: Eres perfecta lo sabes ¿verdad? –Y se acercó a besarla otra vez–

C: – Le mordió el labio, la volvió a jalar hacia ella por la nuca, amaba a esa mujer–

B: Ok, creo que es hora de irnos. –Dijo, separándose un poco de la pelirroja –

Beca espero a que Chloe se terminara de peinar, ella se acomodó el cuello de la blusa y encendió el auto.

C: ¿Beca? –Pregunto– ¿Tú piensas que estaremos siempre juntas?

B: Pues mira… Realmente no creo en el para siempre, pienso que las personas pueden cambiar, pero si te sigo eligiendo a ti todos los días de mi vida, si, llegaremos a la eternidad, porque tu Chloe Beale eres tan jodidamente hermosa!

C: –Se acercó a besarla–

B: Wow Wow espera. Es peligroso. –Bajo la velocidad del carro– Y la beso, la beso otra vez, como si le quemara los labios como si necesitara de ella. –Te amo Beale.

Y siguieron su camino.

B: Muy bien hemos llegado.

C: ¿Al puerto? –Miro a su alrededor extrañada–

Y Beca siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con el capital del barco Rise. La morocha bajo su ventanilla y saludo al capitán.

B: Hola capitán. Soy Beca Mitchell.

Ca: Señorita Mitchell –la miro asombrado y miro su reloj– pensábamos que ya no iba a venir, la esperábamos hace 4 horas.

B: Si, si, lamento eso, hubo un pequeño problema con el coche.

Chloe soltó una risita y se cubrió la boca.

Ca: Por ahí.

B: Gracias.

El capitán le indico por donde debía descender para guardar el carro en el barco el Rise.

B: Muy bien, hemos llegado.

C: ¿Es tuyo esto?

B: No, es de un amigo que trabaja en Wall Street. Se lo pedí prestado para esta noche Mirando su reloj– O más bien amanecer.

C: ¿Tu sabias que no iba a querer estar con los famosos de Hollywood?

B: La verdad no lo sabía, pero tenía que tener un plan de emergencia.

Chloe se acercó a besarla, esa mujer sabía lo que Chloe necesitaba y quería besarla todo el día, toda la vida.

B: Ok vamos :D –Salió de su asiento y abrió la puerta del copiloto–

Beca y Chloe se dirigieron hacia la parte de arriba del barco, ahí saludaron al capitán que le dio las instrucciones de lo que harían en este amanecer, Chloe podía ver cómo iba saliendo el sol desde la zona del este, el cielo se veía tan hermosamente amarillo con naranja. Beca acababa de platicar con el capitán cuando se percató de que la pelirroja estaba muy concentrada mirando el amanecer. Beca se acercó despacio y abrazo a la pelirroja tomándola por la cintura y poniendo su cara en el hombro de esta.

C: Esto es hermoso Beca. –Y la beso en la frente–

La comida estaba lista. Se sentaron. Lo cierto es que era cena lo que estaba lista, pero como las señoritas tuvieron un desperfecto con el carro, desayunarían en un barco mientras veían el amanecer.

B: Por cierto, toma –Y le paso la caja negra–

C: –Chloe la miro extrañada y la abrió– *-* mi velero.

Beca sonrió.

B: Por cierto Chloe Beale se me había olvidado pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia. –Lo decía mientras agarraba con un tenedor y partía con su cuchillo los waffles–

C: –Sonrió, después de todo lo que ha pasado con Beca Mitchell estaba de más decir eso– ¿Sabes? Este día ha sido muy especial para mí, gracias Beca. No sé, la gente cree que los amores tan repentinos no duran, pero me gustas y sé que yo te gusto –cuando decía esto sus hermosos ojos azules bebes se humedecían– Pensé que no iba a llegar nadie a mi vida que me quisiera por como soy pero llegaste a cambiarlo todo, así que si, obviamente acepto.

Beca se quedó mirándola y sonrió. Ella no sabía si iba a funcionar porque ahora tendría que acomodar sus compromisos para pasar más tiempo con la que ahora es su novia, pero sabía que si desde un inicio algo la impulso a hacer todo lo que hizo por la pelirroja tenía la esperanza de que funcionara, las pláticas, los momentos en los que Beca quería dejar sus compromisos a un lado para salir corriendo a ver a Chloe, lo que han hecho el día de hoy. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero de algo que si estaba segura es que Beca siempre seguiría a Chloe a donde sea que vaya. Ella estaría ahí. Y sabía que una nueva etapa estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
